Fading Rose
by Jonginarts
Summary: Kaisoo


**Tittle: Fading Rose**

 **Cast: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin**

 **Genre: YAOI, Angst, One shoot.**

* * *

 _They say if you love something, let it go._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin mendesah, untuk kesekian kalinya dia menghembuskan napas panjang dan berat. Tangan kanannya menopang pipinya yang menggembung sementara tangan yang lain mengepal seraya mengetuk badan meja tanpa nada. Dia bisa mendengar suara deru langkah yang terlalu keras untuk seseorang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur. Baju dan rambut yang berantakan membawa tubuh itu ke depan lemari pendingin. Percikan-percikan kasar aliran air yang tertuang dalam gelas plastik terdengar ricuh. Suara helaan napas dari kerongkongan yang baru saja dilewati _hidrogen dioksida_ akhirnya terdengarsaat lengan mengelap sudut bibir dengan kasar _._

Jongin menegakan tubuhnya, menatap bingung pada seorang pria yang sedang berkecak pinggang di samping lemari pendingin. "Kyungsoo, kenapa kau terlihat marah?" Tanyanya polos.

"Tidak," ia tersenyum miring namun penuh arti, ada kilatan tersembunyi dari pandangannya yang ditutupi remangan cahaya lampu dapur. "Atas alasan apa aku marah padamu?"

"Lalu kenapa seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Zombie."

Jongin terkekeh, bersamaan dengan itu dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, jelas sekali leluconnya tidak menariknya untuk tertawa atau sekedar melakukan protes kecil. Dia mendengus pasrah, beberapa saat kemudian dia melihat sesuatu yang lain dalam setiap gerakan tubuh yang lemah, dan pada saat pria itu menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di sampingnya, Jongin merasakan hawa panas keluar dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau sakit?" Jongin bertanya seraya menyentuh kening Kyungsoo dengan punggung jarinya. "Badanmu panas, eh?" Kekhawatirannya terdengar berlebihan di dalam suasana ruangan yang kecil dan sunyi.

"Diam," Kyungsoo menepis jemari Jongin dengan kasar. "jangan _sok_ peduli, ya. Kalau pun aku sakit, mungkin itu karena ada pelanggan yang dengan tidak tau malunya berkunjung kerumahku di tengah malam hari libur seperti ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya saat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan intens. "Entahlah, mungkin saja begitu..."

Keheningan menerkam seluruh tubuh saat mereka melewati detik dan menit dengan saling berdiam diri, bersembunyi dalam hitungan waktu yang semakin menyusut di lantai yang dingin. Jongin sempat mencuri pandang beberapa kali pada pria yang menyender gusar di punggung kursi. Pria itu memandang langit-langit rumah yang rendah dengan sebuah tatapan kosong, namun sebaris doa dan harapan terlihat dari konstannya ritme kedipan mata, membuat Jongin semakin frustasi ketika melihatnya. "Maaf, aku hanya sedang sedih."

Pria itu menyeringai. "Memangnya kapan kau datang padaku dalam keadaan bahagia?"

"Kyungsoo..."

"Apa?" Nada suara itu terdengar lembut di telinga Jongin, begitu lembut hingga mampu menyelinap ke dalam hatinya yang paling dalam— menusuk— mengoyak— mengukir lebih detail dan tajam, menyisakan luka yang tak kasat mata; tak terobati.

"Soojung, _"_ Jongin bersuara di antara keheningan malam dan langit yang menghitam. "Karena dia kau marah padaku, iyakan?"

Meskipun Jongin menginginkan bantahan, tapi yang terlihat dari tembusan cahaya bulan yang menerangi wajah pria itu adalah sebuah senyum sedih. Membayangkan bagaimana tolonya dia saat akan meneruskan kata-kata yang terasa seperti kaus kaki.

"Ya. Memang. Kau tau, Kim Jongin. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh..." Ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya, bola matanya menatap lembut pada Jongin yang tertunduk. Perlahan jemarinya menyentuh rahang tegas milik pria yang begitu membuatnya merelakan segalanya, hidupnya, dunianya, apa saja asalkan dirinya masih bisa berada di samping sosok itu. Dengan sebuah senyum palsu ia mengangkat wajah yang ingin ia lihat seumur hidupnya. "Dan karena aku begitu mencintaimu, maka aku ingin kau bahagia."

Jongin merasa seluruh susunan tulang di tubuhnya hancur dengan satu tiupan tipis, dan dalam waktu seperkian detik air matanya mulai mengaburkan pandangannya. Bagaimana bisa kelembutan terasa begitu hangat dari seseorang yang tidak pernah di pedulikan keberadaannya, dari seseorang yang berjuang keras untuk melanjutkan hidup seorang diri. Butuh waktu lama untuk Jongin berani menyentuh jemari yang membelai pipinya, membalas sentuhan lembut yang berakhir dengan jari-jari yang saling menggenggam.

"Tapi kita," Pria itu berucap dengan gemetar. "Hanya sebatas rekan kerja... Aku membutuhkan _uang_ mu dan kau membutuhkan _tubuhku_." Meskipun Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak menangis, tapi rasa sesak di dadanya mengacaukan segalanya hingga satu persatu air matanya mulai mengalir dengan diam. "Aku hanya pria yang salah melawan hidup, aku mencoba bertahan dengan kerapuhan-kerapuhan yang aku punya. Aku hanya kupu-kupu yang tersesat di malam hari, yang lupa bagaimana manisnya nektar bunga. Aku tidak bisa keluar walau musim semi datang, aku telah terpenjara dalam kegelapan, sialnya, aku bukan lagi terpenjara, aku telah menjadi penghias kegelapan itu. Persetan..."

"Ti-tidak, Kyungsoo. Bagiku, kau tidak seperti—"

"Ya, aku seperti itu. Dan memang seperti _itu_ ," suara bisikan yang lembut membuat Jongin semakin merasa sangat sakit hingga air mata semakin berjatuhan dari matanya, melewati pipinya, menurun ke bawah rahang, sampai akhirnya terjatuh membasahi punggung jari mereka. "Harusnya aku tau diri, Jongin. Harusnya aku tidak mencintai _client_ ku sendiri."

Jongin punya banyak alasan untuk mengatakan kalau yang di lakukan Kyungsoo bukanlah suatu kesalahan, mungkin _memang_ sebuah kewajaran karena pada dasarnya dirinya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dia begitu ingin mengucapkannya sampai-sampai ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri di tengah tangisan. Yang mana justru membuat Kyungsoo tertawa saat melihat Jongin terbatuk-batuk. "Kau selalu terburu-buru." Bisik Kyungsoo penuh godaan.

Mereka tertawa, terbahak dengan suara paling menyedihkan yang pernah ada di dunia. Senyum mereka mengembang menjadi suatu ukiran palsu yang akan memudar ketika waktu memutuskan untuk terus berputar dan berputar. Tidak terlihat jelas apakah mereka benar-benar tertawa atau mungkin justru menangis karena air mata semakin jatuh dengan deras saat jari-jari mereka semakin kuat menggenggam.

Ketika Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, Jongin masih berdiri di samping meja rias dengan tatapan yang masih menjadi favoritnya; dingin dan menusuk. Garis bibir yang di tarik ke samping dan lirikan dari bawah bulu mata mengisyaratkan sebuah tantangan tersendiri. Kyungsoo mendengus. "Oh! Sial, Jongin! Jangan memandangku seperti itu di hari libur."

Jongin terkekeh, dia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyum lembut. Mungkin seharusnya Kyungsoo menolak, tapi pria itu justru menarik selimutnya dan membiarkan tubuh Jongin terbalut dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya juga. Tubuh mereka berdua.

"Jongin, boleh aku... memelukmu kira-kira?" Kyungsoo berkata hati-hati, dan tanpa sebuah jawaban, Jongin membawa kepala Kyungsoo keatas dadanya, membelai surai rambutnya dengan lembut dan tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, pria itu telah menangis— mungkin jauh sebelum Jongin mengenalnya.

"Tubuhmu panas, Kyungsoo, kau sedang sakit, kan? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Jongin bertanya dengan sebuah protesan dan bibir yang mengerucut, dia baru saja ingin melepaskan pelukannya saat ia tidak mendapati jawaban apapun, namun pria itu menahannya, memeluknya semakin erat dan kuat.

"Aku hanya demam. Jangan khawatir."

"Sudah minum obat?"

"Sudah. Besok juga akan sembuh."

Mungkin yang dikatakan Kyungsoo memanglah benar hingga Jongin hanya mengangguk dan kembali memeluk pria itu dengan lembut. Namun ketika waktu semakin berlalu, kenyataan semakin terlihat jelas. Hatinya terasa teriris saat aliran air mata merembes kedalam bajunya— menyentuh sampai hati, dan karena hal itulah dia menyadari bahwa pria itu tengah menangis dalam pelukannya, dalam luka yang ia buat.

"Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Jongin berkata tiba-tiba tanpa pertimbangan apapun. Dia terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri namun disisi lain hatinya merasa begitu lega— Ah, akhirnya— mungkin begitu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku telah membuatmu menderita dengan semua omong kosong ini. Harusnya aku tidak menuruti keserakahan orang tuaku, atau harusnya aku tidak merengek padamu malam itu."

"Memang. Malam itu wajahmu benar-bener jelek. Tapi tawaran upahmu lumayan, jadi aku mau melayanimu." Kyungsoo melukis dada Jongin dengan telunjuknya, membentuk sebuah gambar hati pelan-pelan. "Tapi aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini kecuali saat bersamamu. Kau membuatku merasa hidup, membuatku merasakan bagaimana berharganya dipedulikan."

"Ini bukan hanya peduli, kurasa aku memang jatuh cinta padamu."

"Tidak ini kepedulian sesama rekan."

"Tidak!"

"Ya, Jongin!"

"Aku bilang bukan, Kyungsoo!"

Jongin tidak tau kalau kata yang baru saja keluar berasal dari mulutnya. Perasaannya terkunci dalam sebuah penyesalan tanpa batas. Meski Jongin juga berpikir _"tidak, itu bukan cinta."_ tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya sebuah harapan mengalir dengan begitu deras; dia berharap agar semua doa bisa menjadi nyata, dia berharap sebuah kehidupan yang lebih baik akan didapatkan Kyungsoo, dia berharap ada keajaiban yang akan mengubah alur hidup mereka menjadi lebih normal, saat mereka bisa dengan bebas mencintai orang-orang yang mereka inginkan. Namun harapan tetaplah harapan, terkadang harapan cukup sulit untuk menjadi nyata dan terlalu sakit untuk diperjuangkan.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau saja," Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jongin, tentu saja setelah menghapus airmatanya terlebih dulu. "Berhenti menghiburku dengan lelucon tidak lucu seperti itu. Menyebalkan."

Jongin tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan ataupun katakan sebab Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak ingin kalah, benar-benar tidak ingin dimengerti. "Kalau begitu lupakan. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

Meski jawaban itu membuat hati Kyungsoo menjadi hancur berkeping-keping, dia masih tetap berusaha untuk terbangun dari mimpi indah yang semu. Dia sangat tau jika memiliki Jongin adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang tidak bisa ia raih dalam hidup dan mengharapkan hal itu terjadi hanyalah menimbulkan luka yang tiada tara.

Kyungsoo tertarik untuk menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Jongin yang bersender di kepala kasur karena dia takut ini adalah kali terakhir dia bisa melakukannya. Ada sambutan hangat dari tatapan mata Jongin saat melihatnya, seolah mengatakan jika pria itu akan menerima bagaimanapun keadaannya, seolah mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan pria itu seperti menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan di masa depan untuknya. Hal-hal itulah yang ia lihat saat ini hingga rasanya ia begitu ingin mempertahankan Jongin. Meskipun banyak teriakan yang terus menyadarkannya jika hal itu tidak pantas untuk dia lakukan.

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, sebuah senyum terukir dengan begitu jelas dan nyata. Tidak ada lagi kepura-puraan ataupun pemikiran tentang sebatas rekan kerja. Semuanya terlihat murni saat Jongin menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya, dan sebelum mereka lebih jauh melakukannya, Kyungsoo menahan tubuh Jongin yang berada di atas tubuhnya untuk menatap bola mata Jongin yang mulai menipis. Dia berusaha berbicara dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang ia ukirkan di tengah rintihan. "Selamat untuk pernikahanmu besok, Jongin. Berbahagialah dengan Soojung."

Jongin tersenyum, namun derit kasur malam itu terdengar seperti isak tangis dari dua orang yang takut akan perpisahan.

* * *

Hari berlalu dan waktu akhirnya berganti. Musim menjadi lebih dingin di tahun ketiga saat Jongin akhirnya resmi menyandang status sebagai seorang Ayah. Ia menatap bayi kecil dari luar kaca dan tersenyum pada papan nama kecil yang tergantung di sana; Tn. Kim Jongin dan Ny. Jung Soojung. Itu buah hati mereka.

Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan satu karangan bunga mawar di tangannya. Senyum kebahagiaannya tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya sembari sesekali mencium aroma bunga yang menyentil hidungnya. Mawar adalah bunga kesukaan Soojung.

 _"Dia sangat menyukai mawar. Dia menaruh banyak mawar di ruangannya, dan merawatnya sampai hari terakhirnya."_

Seorang suster di ujung meja piket berkata pada salah satu temannya yang memakai seragam biru. Jongin melirik sekilas pada dua suster yang tengah merapihkan pot-pot mawar selagi menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Meskipun ia tidak berniat mendengarkan obrolan apapun, sayangnya ia masih bisa menangkap semua yang mereka katakan dengan jelas. Ia bisa menilai bahwa mereka adalah tipe-tipe wanita yang suka bergosip, tipe-tipe wanita yang suka menonton konser K-Pop, dan berbelanja.

 _"Dia selalu sendirian. Beberapa temannya menjenguknya tapi dia benar-benar keras kepala. Dia tidak mau dikasihani saat dirinya memang harus dikasihani. Dia mengusir semua orang yang datang menjenguknya. Dia bilang dia tidak butuh siapapun. Kau tau? Dia pelacur. Katanya sampah sepertinya tidak pantas dipedulikan. Anehnya, ada banyak surat di laci mejanya. Untuk seseorang."_

 _"Untuk siapa?"_

 _"Itu dia masalahnya, aku lupa."_

Temannya yang satu lagi mendengus, begitu juga dengan Jongin. Ia tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya menghela napas berat, dan tidak menyangka perasaannya akan terbawa sejauh ini hanya dengan mendengar cerita dari gosip-gosip perawat rumah sakit. Ia melirik sekilas pada perawat itu. Mereka balik menatapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Oh kau suami Nyonya Soojung, kan? Selamat atas kelahiran puteri pertama kalian." Suster berseragam biru tersenyum tulus pada Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

"Anakmu cantik. Sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Kau akan beri nama dia siapa, Tuan Kim Jongin? Bagaimana kalau— aw! Hey!" Ia berteriak dan menoleh pada temannya yang tengah mencengkram lengan bajunnya dengan keras. "Kau ini apa-apaan, _eonnie_?"

Wanita itu bergetar dengan mata lurus menatap Jongin. Ia menunjuk Jongin menggunakan telunjuknya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Ya. Aku ingat sekarang! Surat itu untuk Kim Jongin!"

Kening Jongin berkerut. Keheningan melingkupi mereka sampai akhirnya dunia memutuskan untuk menampar Jongin ketika perawat itu menghampirinya dengan sekotak bingkisan berwarna emas.

 _"Permisi, Tuan. Apa Anda mengenal Do Kyungsoo?"_

* * *

Langit hari itu adalah langit paling biru yang pernah ada di hari natal. Cahaya mataharinya membuat salju kelihatan makin putih dari biasanya. Jongin berdiri di atap gedung rumah sakit dengan puluhan amplop surat warna-warni di tangannya. Ia menerawang ke luasnya kota Seoul dan menemukan bangunan-bangunan tinggi begitu terlihat kecil di matanya. Danaunya hanya terlihat seperti genangan air di aspal jalan dan mobil-mobil di atas jembatan layang hanya layaknya semut yang sedang berbaris. Ia merasa sesuatu meninju dengan keras di dadanya, napasnya tertahan di tenggorokkan yang tidak akan ada gunanya sekalipun ia hembuskan.

Semua surat itu sudah ia baca. Kebanyakan berisi sama dan Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah Kyungsoo melewati harinya dengan satu kalimat itu Namun ada satu surat yang belum ia buka karena Jongin yakin ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri setelah membaca surat yang tertanggal sama dengan hari kematian Kyungsoo. Situasi ini benar-benar merobek kembali luka lama yang telah ia coba sembuhkan mati-matian. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras ketika dirinya akhirnya memutuskan membuka surat berwarna merah hati metalik; surat terakhirnya. Ia berharap isi surat itu akan berbeda dari surat-surat lainnya, tapi ternyata ia salah. Kyungsoo terlanjur mengisi hidupnya dengan semua luka yang ia buat.

Di sana tertulis:

 _24 Desember 2014,_

 _Jongin, aku mencintaimu._

Satu tetes airmata terjatuh bersamaan dengan satu kelopak bunga mawar hijau yang layu dari dalam surat. Jongin hancur. Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya melawan penyakit _Leukimia_.

Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini menurut Kyungsoo. Oleh sebab itu ia menyelipkan kelopak bunga mawar hijau di surat terakhirnya agar Jongin mengetahui dirinya adalah pengecualian. Cintanya untuk Jongin akan abadi.

Dan akan selalu abadi.

 **END**

* * *

 _Note; Mawar hijau melambangkan cinta sejati yang berasal dari surga._

* * *

 **A/N** : draft lama yang akhirnya aku putusin untuk publish lagi. ㅋㅋㅋ maaf kalau ceritanya gaje~ daripada cuma numpuk mending dishare aja~ ㅋㅋㅋ

 **Jonginarts**


End file.
